Fairy X
by joshua0701
Summary: natsu and the others descover a massive rebel army about to attack the magic council. can they stop it or will it be a blood bath
1. Chapter 1

NO WAY!

Josh was laying in bed still snoozing waiting for his mum to wake him up. Hey a lie-in. He thought. He grabbed the nearest pillow and hugged it. It riggled. Josh laughed and huggred it harder.

Josh: heh stop riggling.

It took josh a min to relise that the pillow riggled.

Josh: WTF you riggled?

Josh finally woke up. He backed away into a hard metalic object.

Josh: OW! THE FUCK?

He looked up to see a woman sanding there looking in puzzlement.

Josh: sorry... do I know you?

He looked long and hard at her.

Josh: oh my god... you're erza scarlet!

Erza: yes I am. Who are you?

Josh: im josh. Nice to meet you.

Erza: can you come with us?

Josh: us? You mean natsu, gray, lucy, happy and wendy?!

Erza: yes! But who do you know who we are?

Josh: im a big fan.

Erza took josh to the rest of her friends.

Josh: ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! It's you guys!

Gray: is this rely the guy we're after?

Josh shrugged.

Erza: im not sure but he fits the description.

Josh: what doya mean anyway?

Natsu: we're here to kidnap you. :D

Lucy hit natsu on the head and got ready for a fight. Everyone did besides josh.

Josh: woah whats with the sudden mood change?

The magical pressure was intense. Josh could bearly breathe

Josh: this is unfair I cant even use magic!

The mood lifted.

Josh: thank you!

Natsu: you cant use magic. Huh?

Josh: no I dont think I can.

Natsu: ok then. He's not our taget.

Everyone sighed and relaxed.

Erza: I dont think I can use any more magic.

Gray: me neither. The we're supposed to get is incredibley strong.

Lucy: yeah, he's destroyed 5 cities.

Josh:5! 5 whole cities!

Natsu: yeah! That's why we were sent out.

?: fufufu

a figure loomed over them...

=======================================================================cliff hanger! Yay!


	2. Chapter 2

Erza: I dont think I can use any more magic.

Gray: me neither. The we're supposed to get is incredibley strong.

Lucy: yeah, he's destroyed 5 cities.

Josh:5! 5 whole cities!

Natsu: yeah! That's why we were sent out.

?: fufufu

a figure loomed over them...

pop goes the wessel

Everyone got ready to fight. The all glared at the figure in dismay. They had no magic energy left. The figure jumped down next to josh. The figure was wearing a black hoodie, dark blue jeans and some trainers. It pulled down his hood to reveal a white boy about josh's age. He had black hair, and hazel eyes. Hhe put his hand out and him and josh did a weird handshake. "it's ok guys! It's him!" suddenly two others came down and greeted josh one was a girl wearing clothes similar to lucy (she looked a lot like lucy) the other one was an other boy in a t-shirt with a blood stain spelling love me on it. Black jeans and smart shoes :) erza looked at them and then at josh they were getting along so well. "these are my friends" said josh "the murderer-looking one is Daniel, the samrt one with love me is Aaron, and the girl is louise!" "nice to meet ya" said natsu "you can come with us, if you like. " Really?" said louise eyes glimmering with hope. "sure why not!" said erza.

-3 hours later-

"- But erza we're hunngry!" "I DON'T CARE!" "BUT ERZAAAAA!" "NO BUTS!" everyone sniggered. "fine but only a little food!" "YAY!" they walked into the town and searched for the cafe. They all walked in. BOOM!


	3. Chapter 3

they walked into the town and searched for the cafe. They all walked in. BOOM!

NEW AND OLD

Concused, confused and injured. "everyone * cough * ok?" no reply. He looked around to see if anyone was ok. He saw the others knocked out and unconous. He ran over to help when he was kicked and sent flyingtowards the other side of the room. He was unable to move a muscle. "tell us." said the figure. "tell you what?" "why you replaced us?" "what?" the figure drew a sword and swung it at josh. CLANK! Erza blocked it! "you alright josh?" "yeah! I am now!" he smiled. " that was close!" natsu was there too. Everyone was up. Everyone besides josh. He was at the very front of the explosion. "well, well, well." said the figure "MORE NEW FRIENDS! HA HA HA! Wonderful! * whistle * my little poches will take care of you!" the figure vanished but suddenly wear wolves appeared. They laeped at everyone. Erza swung at one but it blocked it with it's clawsand then counter-attacked cutting erza's sword in half! "wha-?!" it cut erza across the stomche. She lost a lot of blood and couldn't stand. The cut was too deep. She tried to stand back up but she feell down on one knee. The beast came running towards her for a counter attack. She braced for impact.

There was no impact. She looked up to see a shield of ice around her and a figure. Gray? No the figure was wearing clothes. A blue hoodie and blue jeans. He also wore some trainers. Erza tried to look at him but the wound was to much she couldn't move. The figure moved her onto her back and put a plastic plaster over her. The bleeding stopped. "t- thank you." she said "the name's harry." he broke the ice into ice and sent them flying towards the wear wof. "ICE SHARD!" the attack instantly managed to hit the wear wolf.

"HARRY! OVER HERE!" harry looked over and filpped down his hood he had black hair and dark blue eyes and the reminants of his light blue ice was still in the air. Wendy stopped fighting and began to go all lovey-dovey over him. "LOOK OUT-!" josh collided in to the side of harry's head "AH... FUCK MAN THAT HURT!" "WELL SORRY I DID TELL YOU TO LOOK OUT!" harry had to agree. Josh and harry did another secret hand shake. Harry looked confused "by the way josh why'd you get send flying to me?" "oh... um, well * ahem * you see" -FLASHBACK- josh looked away to see harry "HARRY! OVER HERE!" he called he felt a breath on the back of his neck. A wear wolf kicked him over to harry.

Harry looked at josh "is your magic still blocked?" josh looked guilty "yeah kind of..." "well..." started harry "HEY!" harry and josh looked over to where the voice was coming from. It was gray carrying a frozen wear wolf. He slammed it down into the ground. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO SREAL MY MAGIC?!" harry looked confused. "what?" "HOW CAN YOU USE ICE MAGIC" "well im an ice dragon slayer" "oh...well..." gray looked around for an excuse to leave. He saw erza on the floor. "I need to help erza!" he ran over to her. "as you were saying" josh waited. "use this spell should unlock your magic." "cool thanks" "no prob"

Josh began the spell. "siht si ton a laer lleps" suddenly a bright light surrounded josh and a dragons roar could be heard. His magic was revived!


	4. Chapter 4

DEVILS KINDNESS

Josh began the spell. "siht si ton a laer lleps" suddenly a bright light surrounded josh and a dragons roar could be heard. His magic was revived!

Or was it he was send flying back into everyone else. The wearwoves were sucked into the portal which had now appeared. Suddenly a beam shot into the sky and broke into a bigger portal. "WHAT SPELL DID YOU GIVE ME?!" josh was arguing with harry as the others were just staring helplessly. "I DONT KNOW I GOT IT OFF A SPELL DEALER!" "DOUBLE CHECK IT NEXT TIME!" "THERE MIGHT NO BE A NEXT TIME IF YOU DON'T DO SOMETHING" erza cired "she's right we need a plan-THUD" Harry looked shocked. "L-LUCY?" "who're you?" harry looked at lucy. He looked to were she was befor-! She was there to?! The HELL? The looked into the sky and saw the others and... HIMSELF?! "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" erza got up wendy had helped her heal the wound. "it looks like copies..." CAN YOU GET YOU BIG ASS OFF ME?!" josh was struggling underneathe the new lucy (lets call her lucy.2) "HAHAHAHAhaHHAHHAHAHAHAHA FINALLY... FINALLY! HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" it was that guy again. "YOU FOOL YOU DID WHAT I WANTED YOU TO DO!" "What are you about?" josh asked "YOU THAT SPELL YOU USED IS THE PORTAL TO EDOLAS!" "we know about Edolas what about it?!" natsu asked. "MY GUILD WAS TRAPPED THERE! NOW THEY CAN COME THROUGH!" "DAMN IT HARRY HELP ME GET HER OFF!" harry tried to lift lucy.2 off buy she did some weird leg movement and kicked him in the face. "OW! FUCK!"

something fell through the portal. It was a guild... a... a... castle of a guild! It fell right in front of them. Then something else fell through.a small plant (compared to the castle). IT HAD THE FAIRY TAIL SYMBOL ONIT! It fell right behind them. Edo lucy came out "WHATS ALL THE RUCKAS!" she blinked. Natsu, wendy, Gajeel, everyone. Edo jellal came out "lucy what's- oh! That's whats up, huh?" lucy.2 got off josh and looked the other lucy's up and down. As she was doing this josh got up and tried to use magic but it didn't work. Just then a copy of everyone appear before the correct persons. "really?" josh asked "fucking really?" The two Louise's looked at eachother. "Wow!" Edo Louise poked Lousie in the face the same time that Louise did it. Daniel and Edo Daniel did the same. Followed by Aaron and Edo Aaron. "OI!" The man shouted. Everyone looked at him. "Are you not going to mask at my greatness?!" The two Louise's talked. "Egotistical much?" Both Josh's glared. "You bastard!" suddenly the clones froze and grabbed the originals by their throats. "HEY!"

louise broke free and looked at the edolas version of her self. The Edolas version was wearing a black vest top and black skirt. She was also wearing combat boots. Her fringe was on the opposite side to the orginals. (The right) She also had purple eyes. "GOD DAMN GIRL!" she looked over to see edo aaron, he had a pimp hat and purple clothes (bascially a pimp) "you some fine ass hoe!" "EXCUSE ME?" louise looked confused and shocked. "how come you never ask me that!" it was edo louise "well you want to be one thats why!" "well I can surfice" it was a siloute in a tight speedo woth a bra. "daniel NO!" josh began to die with laughter their daniel was in a dark cloak and black gothic like clothes. But this one had full on chst hair, hairy as shit legs, socks only, black hair, a black mustache, a pink bra and speedos and on top of all that he went over and kissed the earth version of himself. "i can do some personal service." orig. (original) daniel huddeled up into a ball and cried. Louise went over to Edo Aaron and slapped him so hard that his pimp face almost fell off. The man glared. "You kids are weird." then harry glanced over to see the edo version "oh... god." he breathed. she had long dark hair, light blue eyes, wearing a dark blue strapp less dress and heels, she looked shy. He sighed and through his head back and hit it on the rock behind him. "This is sooo fucked up..." Louise said. Suddenly Edo Louise went to hit her. louise ducked and punched her in the gut. "Bitch!" Edo Louise then got up and went after Harry. Louise pulled her back by her hair and sat on her.

Josh broke free from his clones grasp. "Alright everyone team up with the edolas version of yourself! WE CAN BEAT THEM!" the all began to charge. Josh looked around for edo josh but couldn't find him anywhere. "DAMN IT" the blades nearly cut josh in half "what the FUCK?!" he looked over to see a dark hooded figure over on a table. "I GUESS IM WITH YOU THEN!?" the figure nodded and threw some more knifes at josh's clone. Edo josh was wearing a hood, black jeans, black boots and black gloves. As edo josh removed his hood he had red eyes and white hair.

Edolas Louise stood beside Louise. "Were did the clone go?" Louise shrugged. Suddenly someone kneed her in the back. She fell on her knee's winded. "Shit!" Edo Louise pulled out her sword and Sliced the clone. Louise stood up and sliced the clone in half. Edo Louise high fived Orig Louise.

After Daniel had finished crying he and his Edo self both stood up. "You ready to do this?" "Only if you don't kiss me again." "I'm not making any promises." Their clone stood infront of them. "Hi!" Edo Dan said. Orig Dan facepalmed. The clone went in for a hit but Orig Dan blocked it with his arm. Edo Dan grabbed a chain and wrapped it around the clones neck. "Bye bye!" He said. Edo kissed the clones cheek then pulled the chain. Sending the clone away

Aaron and Edo Aaron had their lamps at the ready. "Where are you bitch?!" "Over here!" Edo Lousie said. orig Louise slapped Edo up the head. The clone both Louise's butt's before zooming over to the two Aaron's. "OI!" They both shouted. The clone jumped on Aaron's shoulders. "Get it off! Get it off!" Edo Aaron kept hitting it with the lamp. "Yo stop moving!" Aaron flipped the clone off his shoulders and they both began to kick the shit out of the clone. "Yeah bitch!" They both said. The clone got up. "Holy fuck!" Louise rolled her eyes and threw her sword at it. The sword flew right pass the clones head and pinned itself to the wall. The two Aaron's looked at Louise who shrugged.

"Damn girl!" Edo Aaron said. Louise smiled. Edo Louise rolled her eyes. "NO! You little shits!" The man said. "Hey!" They all shouted at once. Edo Daniel looked at orig Daniel who shuffled away from him.

Some thing was off about josh's edo self he didn't see the rest all he saw was the hair and eyes but nothing else (it was covered by a scarf) but josh did notice a slight bulge on the edos chest. He backed up into his edo's self and 'acedentally' elbowed the edo version of himself in the chest. It gave out a very woman-y like squiel. "I FUCKING NEW IT!" "Seriously? Why is everyone becoming the opposite gender!" Louise said. Edo Louise checked her shirt. Louise looked at her. "yeah i'm a girl!" Louise sighed relieved. Joshs clone attacked with some glass it found on the floor and gave orig. josh a massive cut down his eye. "fuck." said josh "gonna scar." said edo josh. Orig. josh collapsed and laye on the floor. Orig. daniel and aaron came to help. Edo josh looked at them "give us some cover!" "ok" said daniel he put up a ground dome around them with holes init to let light in. edo. Josh ripped some of her scarf off and put it around josh's eye. "glass was dirty got infected! Damn it!" "s'ok." she looked down at josh.

Clone Louise brought her body together again. She snuck up behind Edo and Orig Louise who were looking at the dome worriedly. She slashed both their back's. "Shit!" Inside the dome Aaron stood up. "That sounded like the hoe twins!" Edo Aaron said. Outside Louise looked at Edo Louise. "Hey wake up!" She wouldn't move. "Fuck!" She looked at the clone and glared. She congered a baseball bat out of a blue mist and began to beat the clone senseless. Suddenly Josh's clone attacked her. She grunted and hit him off. Edo josh was maintaining the bleeding from josh's eyes when a figure began to appear in front of them... Louise heard a very manly scream from inside the dome. "Probably Edo Daniel..." She ran to the dome. "Guy's what's going on?" She dodged a hit from Josh's clone. Her own clone pinned her down she had no one to help suddenly the rest of the edo guild began to help (they were hiding in the surrondings) "this is more like it!" said natsu the clones and the guild began to retreat "THE GUILDS NAME …... IS DEVILS KINDNESS! HAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!" it was that guy again the guild instantly vanished. Louise ran to the dome and lifted it up. She saw both josh and edo josh on the floor knocked out and so was daniel and aaron.

"What the hell happened?" Edo Louise said rubbing her head. "Why are you rubbing your head? She cut your back!" Edo Louise shrugged. Louise fell to her knee's and shook Josh and Edo Josh. "Wake up!" The wouldn't wake up. SLAP! "Hey Louise just slap them it works!" Edo Louise was next to Daniel and Aaron who had red marks across their cheeks. Louise lifted her hand and slapped Edo Josh and orig Josh across the face. "NO! BAD LOUISE NO!" said edo josh "i swear nothing happened!" "are you two coupple in this world?" asked edo josh "1. im going to call you jay just because 2. HELL TO THE NO! 3. nice to meet you im josh." ;D "1. You'd be lucky to be have me and 2. HELL NO!" Louise said. Edo Louise sat on Orig Louise. Everyone looked at her. "What? I was bored.." Everyone facepalmed. "I'm dying help me!" everyone laughed and left her there. Erza and everyone else ran over to them. " OH MY GOD JOSH YOUR EYE!" screamed lucy. Josh gave her a blank ecspression he sat down "i need to tell everyone something." everyone sat down and listened. "im not a dragon slayer..." he said. "i'm a fairy slayer." " whats a fairy slayer?" asked natsu. "well you see it's -" "THE STRONGEST KIND OF SLAYER!" josh was cut off by the master. "old man!" natsu said with delight. "fairies are the strongest magic beings alive." continued the master "if a fairy goes rouge then only a fairy slayer can stop it. HOWEVER. H a fairy slayer is a race thought to be extinct. So why are you alive?" "josh swalloed hard "im older than I look. Im not 15 im... im... 10,000YEARS OLD." "WHAT?!" Louise, Daniel and Aaron screeched. Josh looked down. They were all shocked. "Wow!" Louise was still under Edo Louise. "How?" "What do you mean how?" She shrugged. "Just what?" She asked. Orig Louise gasped. "Please help me!" edo lucy got off and sat on a log she was interested "you see I was born 10,000 years ago. I was always alone. Everyone I ever loved died. But then one day _SHE _found me..."

======================================================================HAPPY 2014 IM SO EXITED (I CANT SPELL) SO ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A VERY GOOD 2014

NATSU: HAPPY NEW YEAR

GRAY: HAPPY NEW NEW YEAR

LOUISE: HAPPY NEW YEAR

DANIEL: HAPPY NEW YEAR

ME: THIS SENTENCE HAS THE 2104 WORD IN IT IM SO HAPPY WOW AMAZING LOL GOOD 2014


End file.
